


Горька кровь сильного зверя

by Asvang



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Умри, если ты промахнулся, и птицы, язвительно хохоча, ринулись с насиженных мест.





	Горька кровь сильного зверя

Хорошо, когда сильный зверь убивает слабого. Хорошо, когда львица настигает антилопу, чтобы утолить голод прайда. Хорошо, когда орел взмывает ввысь с сурикатом в когтях, когда стервятник пирует на падали – ибо так завещано предками. Хорошо, когда пантера выскальзывает из тени акации, и перед ней – та, кого ей суждено свергнуть: дряхлая, истощённая, с поволокой на мутных вертикальных зрачках.

Умри, если не можешь отстоять право на жизнь. Умри, если твоя пасть не достаточно широка, если твои лапы не достаточно быстры, а сердце сбивается, пока гонишься за импалами. Умри, если тебя слепит пыль, летящая из-под их копыт; умри, если носорог дробит твои кости; умри, если ты промахнулся, и птицы, язвительно хохоча, ринулись с насиженных мест.

Африка – дикий край. Здесь каждый сам за себя: ищи воду, затаись за выцветшими травяными колосьями, молчи, слушай, жди. Умилостивишь предков – они насытят мощью твои мышцы, и ты вопьёшься в терпкую, с привкусом солнца, добычу. Выдержишь ещё один день под палящими, испепеляющими лучами, в ореоле света столь яркого, что мир растворяется в алых пятнах, когда закрываешь глаза.

Т’Чалла наблюдает внимательно. Смотрит, как лев выгрызает сочное мясо, и красные разводы прочерчивают морду – золотую, как браслеты на запястьях женщин его, Т’Чаллы, племени. Он смотрит за варанами, ползущими по раскалённым камням, и их жадными языками, лижущими дребезжащий воздух. Смотрит, как леопарды возлежат у грязных, болотно-серых озёр, и в их взгляде – царская гордость. Т’Чалла знает, что видит: отец с детства учил его – мы можем оградиться от них стенами из камня, железа или вибраниума, но они всегда будут мудрее, выше нас. Их законы – наши законы. Просто иногда мы забываем об этом.

Тысячу раз, стоя на утёсе под обжигающе-ледяным дождём водопада, он встречал гиен: они брели из выжженной, засушливой саванны чёрными изголодавшимися призраками. Визжали, выли – скалясь, моля, призывая. Пока одна – ступающая мягко, вкрадчиво, бесшумно, – не кидалась на другую: сонную, едва плетущуюся позади. Та могла бороться с честью или не сопротивляться, захлёбываясь собственными лёгкими; так или иначе, свора обезумевших пустынных псов – её же стая, – терзала её плоть, ликуя, а жалкие ошмётки растаскивали падальщики.

Это было хорошо. Это было правильно. Т’Чалла ощущал прах старых, изгнивших зверей у себя во рту – их жидкую, пресную кровь, отдающую илом и камышом. Сплёвывал пену, соскребал их зловонное, тленное дыхание с кожи, думал: его решение – решение короля. Он следует не только пути людей, но и пути гор, пиками пронзающих небо, пути холмов и равнин, степей и бездн, ибо непозволительно отвергать предков, непозволительно отворачиваться от Африки: в жилах правителя Ваканды должна бурлить Баст – великая, суровая, необузданная. Та, кто пресекает слабость.

Его народ проповедует эту истину с тех пор, как разлились океаны. Но то, что он совершает, вспарывая костюм Эрика Стивенса, Киллмонгера, _Н’Джадаки_ – преступно, как только может быть преступно нечто, чего коснулась человеческая рука. Металл легко взрезает грудь, входит в тело до упора, и Т’Чалла понимает: он попрал духов, попрал богов, попрал самого себя. Пожар, бушующий внутри Эрика, догорает мучительно, в конвульсиях и агонии, брызжет искрами – но угли остывают. Пламя унимается. В карих радужках цепенеет тьма – та самая, что мерцает среди звёзд в мире, где охотятся мёртвые, чья охота подошла к концу.

Н’Джадака – сильный зверь. Ловкий, гибкий, крепкий. Под лоснящейся шкурой перекатываются мускулы, и даже в смерти на лице отпечаток первобытного, тигриного высокомерия. Т’Чалла может представить его на ветвях древних дерев, за правым плечом своего отца, в пёстрых тканях Ваканды, расшитых солёным бризом и песнями скал. «Лучше сбросьте меня в море», – надменно цедит Н’Джадака, и лезвие, окрашенное багровым, со звоном возвращается в землю. Т’Чалла чувствует: сегодня предки прогневаются на него, ибо он допустил ту же ошибку, что и Т'Чака долгие, долгие, долгие годы назад – он, сильный зверь, убил сильного зверя.

И кровь его горче материнских слёз.


End file.
